The Girl and Her Pikachu
by LuckyBlackStar
Summary: It's about Ash Ketchup's sister, and her Pikachu as they go on many adventures a trouble brews...read to find out!


The iPhone~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the story, and "ashii", there is going to be a little Japanese words in it.

This all started when my Pikachu decided to chew on my Iphone. Oh, by the way I'm Ashley Ketchum, but you could call me Ashii. My Pikachu's name is Pikachu, I haven't really decided on what to name him, but I'll think of something sooner or later. Ok, then on to what has happened to me and my Pikachu.  
I walk into my room to see Pikachu chewing on my (purple) Iphone, I scream "PIKACHU!" That wasn't my Iphone was it (I thought is was Ash-Niisan's)? Pika, Pika, Pikachu says as he looks up at me. Eh?! So it was my phone? I say as I reach out for the phone. Pikachu looks down as he is handing me the phone. Pika... Just then my friend, May came in and said "Pikachu you're not supposed to chew on it here chew on this, she hands Pikachu an apple. Pika, Pikachu says when she gives him the apple. I get the phone and there is saliva dripping off it. M-mah...Pikachu you can keep it I'll just get a new one that one is old anyway, but when I do get a new one try not to mess it up ok? May cuts up the apple and puts it on the ground for Pikachu, but Pikachu rejects it and goes back to chewing the phone instead. I sigh as I walk to the garage to get my bike so I could go get a new phone.  
Pika? Pikachu looks at me questioningly, I look back at him and ask Did you want to go to? Pikachu looked at me as if I had abandoned him, I say Oh, it kinda did look like I was abandoning you huh? Sorry. Before we left Pikachu ran back into my room where May took a nap, ate all the apples she left on the ground and ran back outside to where I was on my bike waiting. Well come on Pikachu, it's a long ways from here so if you want then you could ride in the basket. Do you want to? Pikachu nods and hops into the basket, he got really cozy and is still chewing on the Iphone. YUSH! *^* I start to pedal super fast and it was only a matter of minutes until I got tired. So I slowed down a bit to catch my breath, I was panting, man riding your bike sure does make you tired. Do you want anything else Pikachu? May asks out loud as she is sleep talking. I finally arrive there and I lock my bike to a pole and ask Pikachu, are you just going to sit there? Pikachu shakes his head and follows me, we both walk into the store.  
As I walk in i turn around to make sure Pikachu is still behind me, I see the clerk and I ask him "Are there any Purple Iphones left? He replies yes and he takes me over to the Iphones. I guess he didn't hear me, because he brought me over to all the other colored Iphones. Arigato! she says to be polite, the clerk says back Doitashimate. She turns to look at Pikachu and she says you sit here while I look at these phones alright? Don't chew on anything else! Pikachu looked at her startled Pika? He says as he tilted his head slightly. She turns back to look at the phones, but just as she look for only about 1 minute she hears the clerk yelling SOMEONE GET THAT PIKACHU! She whispers to herself at least that's not my Pikachu or is it? I turn around and Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, I scream PIKACHU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I start running around the store looking for Pikachu, but it was funny how I didn't noticed that crowd of people crowding around Pikachu. I skidded to a stop, Pika! Pikachu exclaims as he chases his tail. PIKACHU... she mutters as she stomps over to Pikachu. The clerk asks that your Pikachu? He has damaged the last purple Iphone we had!  
And it just so happens that this one cost $325.00! Can you pay for it miss? I faint, Oi, Oi! The clerk says to me. 10 minutes go by and that's when I finally wake up. I rubbed my eyes, Oh...yeah. I say to myself as I was remembering what had happened. The clerk looks at me and asks "You finally awake?" Y-yeah, I am, I promise I will pay you guys back for that phone, but I just don't have the money right now. I was lucky this clerk was nice otherwise I don't think I would've gotten away with all this. The noticed her genuine reaction so he said "How bout this you start working for me starting tomorrow and your paycheck will go to the phone until it's been payed off. She says oh by the way, I'm sorry for my Pikachu's behavior, I only had for a little while now. He says that's alright, but anyway where is your Pikachu? We exchanged nervous glances.  
Pikachu! I hop up to my feet and started to look for a crowd of people. We found Pikachu on the table surrounded by people saying KAWAII! As pikachu is sitting there looking innocently as possible. Pika! Pikachu yelps as I grab him off the table and I dash out the store yelling to the clerk see you at work tomorrow! Pika, Pi... Pikachu looks up at me, I finally break down and started yelling "I thought I told you not to do that! Now I have to work all day tomorrow instead of training you and getting ready for the gym battle and also the upcoming contest at the next city! Pikachu...Pikachu says softly as his ears drooped down shamefully. G-gomen, It's been a long day and I'm tired, It's not your fault ok? Now lets go home, I say while unlocking my bike. Pikachu hops into the basket and he instantly fell asleep. I sigh as I start to pedal home slowly. Zzzzz...Pikachu was smiling, or at least I think he was smiling. I didn't think pokemon could smile, but I was tired so my eyes could've been playing tricks on me.  
Pssssssss, my bike tire my bike tire flattened, I muttered great, just great. Now what am I supposed to do? The house was still at least 20 minutes away...I start dragging my bike along, and all of a suddenly it starts to rain. Quickly before she was drenched she pulled out her umbrella, and saw a gazebo and ran under it with her bike. Zzzzzz, Pikachu was still asleep, I wonder how he could still be asleep even after all this. Ok first of all don't panic I say to myself as thought of all the near hotels. That's when it came to me the closest one was a couple minutes away. I grabbed my bike and umbrella and started running while dragging my bike and keeping Pikachu under it. I get there and as I lock my bike to a pole, I was lucky that I knew the hotel's workers, because her family had owned the hotel. I had asked were there any rooms left the person at the desk said yes there is only one room left, room 303. Would you like to take it? Yesssss I said as I was already running up the stairs to the room. Halfway there the feeling of forgetting something kept nagging at me.  
So I tried to think...PIKACHU! I had forgotten Pikachu. I had been somewhat lucky because I had stopped running right where there was an elevator. I pushed the button and went down into to the office floor, I ran out and I found Pikachu still sleeping in the basket of my bike. Pikachu was lucky too, I had parked my bike under the shade of the building so he didn't get wet. I grabbed Pikachu and ran back inside the building. I went inside the elevator and went up to my room, I grabbed a towel to dry Pikachu off. He was still sleeping so I set him down on the bed on the side near the window. I went to take a shower as he slept on the bed. I showered for 5 mins, and when I came out Pikachu was awake. I said you can't sleep? He tilted his head and he yawned Pika, Pi. I set him back on the bed since he hopped off to wait for me when I came out of the bathroom. I say let's sleep. We went to bed and about 5 in the morning Pikachu had woken up, and I heard him so did what a pokemon trainer normally would, I woke up too and went to see what he was doing. I found him sitting on the window sill just staring out at the moon. I said to him can't sleep huh? He replied Pikachu... I sit on the lounge chair next to the window.  
Pikachu, want to sit? I say as I pat my thighs, he nodded and hopped over to me and curled up on my lap. I got up and carried him to the bed, we both fell asleep with me hugging him. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I whisper softly as I drift slowly off to sleep.  
End~


End file.
